the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lincoln Show
'''The Lincoln Show '''is a spin-off made by Nat García. Maturity differences with The Loud House The Lincoln show is a little bit more mature than The Loud House. Here are the differences: * The Loud House has mild violence, while The Lincoln Show has intense violence, rarely including blood and gore. * The Loud House does not have deaths, but sometimes The Lincoln Show does. * The Loud House does not have any bad language, The Lincoln Show does. Some words like F**K and S**T are censored. * The Lincoln Show includes some drug use scenes, like smoking cigarettes (the deleted scenes have marijuana or cocaine). Sometimes they put scenes like that in some episodes. * The Loud House has humor for all ages. The Lincoln Show has some mature humor instead. * In some episodes of The Loud House, there some scenes for adults, that occur between 1 or 2 seconds. In all episodes of The Lincoln Show, all scenes are for teens and adults. * Since The Loud House is rated TV-Y7, The Lincoln Show is rated TV-14-DLSV. * The Lincoln Show becomes much more mature each season, by adding more frequencies of deaths in episodes, censored or stronger launguage, etc. * Because of all the deaths, the show's characters are decreasing every episode, Luna and Luan were both the latest ones to get killed in the series, There are seven Loud Kids that are still alive (Lori, Leni, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana and Lily), Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago, The Shout Family, Clyde and two of the Pets (Charles and Cliff) left. * The Loud House premiered in 2016 and ran for seven years, The Lincoln Show premieres in 2023 and ran for eleven years. Seasons Season 1 (The Lincoln Show) (Episodes 1-7, 2023) - FIRST SEASON Season 2 (The Lincoln Show) (Episodes 8-15, 2024) Season 3 (The Lincoln Show) (Episodes 16-23, 2025) Season 4 (The Lincoln Show) (Episodes 24-31, 2026) Season 5 (The Lincoln Show) (Episodes 32-39, 2027) Season 6 (The Lincoln Show) (Episodes 40-46, 2028) Season 7 (The Lincoln Show) (Episodes 47-53, 2029) Season 8 (The Lincoln Show) (Episodes 54-60, 2030) Season 9 (The Lincoln Show) (Episodes 61-68, 2031) Season 10 (The Lincoln Show) (Episodes 69-76, 2032) Season 11 (The Lincoln Show) (Episodes 77-83, 2033) Season 12 (The Lincoln Show) (Episodes 84-90, 2034) - FINAL SEASON Characters * Lincoln Loud * Clyde McBride * Charles * Cliff * Lucas Nelson (killed by Clyde in Pizza Is an Insult, Episode 9) * Ronnie Anne Santiago * Bobby Santiago * Mr. and Mrs. Loud (both die in Old Days, Episode 3) * Lori Loud * Leni Loud * Luna Loud (Killed by Luan in I hate you,Episode 22) * Luan Loud (Killed by Luna in Episode 22) * Lynn Loud * Lucy Loud * Lana and Lola Loud (Lola got shot by Lincoln in Episode 13, No More Little Miss Pagent) * Lisa Loud (killed by Lincoln in Science is Crap, Episode 15) * Lily Loud * The Shout Family * Izzy (killed by Lola in Pet Murder, Episode 10) Category:Spin-offs Category:Spin-Offs Category:By Nat García Category:The Lincoln Show